The present invention relates to a tool fixing mechanism in which a resilient clip body is disposed in a hollow grip for fixedly clip or release a tool inserted in the grip.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tool fixing mechanism including a grip 11, a leaf spring 13 and a control button 14. The grip 11 is formed with an axially extending insertion receptacle 15 with non-circular cross-section. The insertion receptacle 15 forward extends from a rear open end of the grip 11. An insertion article 12 having the same profile as the insertion receptacle 15 is inserted therein. The rear end of the insertion article 12 is formed with a hole 16 and a guiding slope face 17. The leaf spring 13 is located in the grip 11 with its rear end secured to the grip 11. The middle portion of the leaf spring 13 is disposed with a hook projection 18 inclinedly positioned on the axis of the receptacle 15. The control button 14 is disposed at the rear end of the leaf spring 13 for controlling the displacement of the hook projection 18. Accordingly, when the insertion article 12 is inserted into the receptacle 15 and moved rearward, the guiding slope face 17 downward pushes the hook projection 18 of the leaf spring 13. Thereafter, the hook projection 18 bounds up into the hole 16 so as to latch the insertion article 12 and prevent the same from axially displacing relative to the insertion receptacle 15.
According to the above arrangement, the front end of the leaf spring 13 is secured to the grip 11, while the rear end of the leaf spring 13 is bent upward to connect with the control button 14 in a suspending state. The leaf spring 13 has a considerably large length, whereby when the insertion article 12 suffers a reversely directed force, the hook projection 18 of the leaf spring 13 is reversely moved. This may lead to deformation of the leaf spring 13.